The Lost Dance
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: RESPONSE TO REVIEW ADDED! Originally supposed to be in Understanding Chase, for those who read it. I just couldn't find a place to put it in, so, it became a One-Shot! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you thought!  Which means review  T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**GDNK: Okay, I had actually thought of this while I was writing "Understanding Chase" but I had never really figured out how I could fit it in.**

**Kimiko: Basic summary is that my papa and I go to a big party and stuff and Chase ends up being there and all sorts of weird Chamiko hinted things happen…**

**Chase: Eventually leading up to a Chamiko ending…**

**GDNK: Again, this was supposed to be in "Understanding Chase" but I figured uploading it separately wouldn't be too bad…**

**Chase: Can we just title this "The missing chapter in Understanding Chase"?**

**Kimiko: Kinda long…**

**Chase: Um… Okay… then what about "Understanding Chase-Lost scene"?**

**GDNK: Still kinda long… but it is better…**

**Chase: What about "The Lost Dance"?**

**GDNK: Oooohh! I like that one! That's good! Very good! Excellent work Chase! Excellent!**

**And now, without further ado.**

**The lost chapter of Understanding Chase- The Lost Dance!**

"Look guys, I'll only be gone for a couple of days… It's just a dinner party…!" Kimiko was trying to console her worried friends. She had just broken the news to them that she would be traveling to the emperor of China's palace for a dinner party with her father.

Big names in Japan and China were getting together to attend the dinner party where the emperor of China and the emperor of Japan would be signing a treaty of some sort.

Kimiko personally thought it was kinda lame, but her papa was huge in Japan! And her being his daughter, she was immediately offered to go and her papa then went ahead and begged her to go. She didn't really have much choice at that point. She had to go.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ugh…" Chase groaned, letting his head fall back in annoyance. He was lounging across his throne, looking bored as ever.

"What?" Wuya asked, noticing the instant change in his attitude when one of his cats had given him a letter.

Chase grumbled angrily, "I've been invited to attend a dinner party at the emperor's palace…" He let the letter fall to the floor and he muttered, "Piece of crap…"

Wuya hurried over and picked up the letter. "Chase!" she yelled in her nasally voice, "You have to go! This is such a prestigious honor! Why would you even think of turning it down?"

"Just going to be a bunch of pompous windbags talking about their money and their power… Why would I want to attend something like that…?" he groaned, running his hand through his hair.

"Because you'll meet such powerful rulers!" she whined, insisting that he go; hinting that he take her along.

"I suppose…" he grumbled, rubbing his temple gently. "And it said I could bring a guest if I wished… Wuya…?" he had barely asked her before she was screaming yes and running up to pack a dress to wear.

He may as well find something nicer to wear than his armor. Although he was already starting to regret agreeing to go.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Toshiro Tohomiko and his daughter, Kimiko!" the man announced Kimiko and her papa as they entered the large dining area.

They walked around, looking at tables until they found their names. Kimiko was to be sitting across from her father, next to whoever the emperors had decided to put her next to.

The men continued yelling out people's names, but Kimiko wasn't listening. She was too busy trying not to burn the kimono she was in. It was pure silk; it was black with gold trimmings and golden designs sewn into it. The obi around her waist was gold as well and her black hair was being held up by a pair of golden chopsticks.

Her father was looking over the names of the people who would be sitting with them, but Kimiko didn't really feel like she cared who they were sitting with. She knew they'd all be the same; old, rich men who thought they were the best thing to happen since life happened. She didn't care what their names were; they were all the same.

Her father was calling to people behind her. Apparently he had heard their names and decided to start conversation by letting them know that he knew who they were.

Kimiko groaned.

"Well, well… If this isn't the pleasant surprise…" a voice like silk purred behind her, "Fancy seeing you here, Kimiko…"

Kimiko turned around on instinct; anyone who knew her name and was chuckling about it like that couldn't be good. She was right. There stood Chase Young. _CRAAAAAAP_!

Her father was confused. He looked back and forth between the two and he asked, "Kimiko, you know this handsome young man? Is he your boyfriend?"

Kimiko went crimson all the way to her ears. How could her father even _say_ that? She was about to respond, lifting her hand with a finger pointed up, when a larger hand held hers in it.

She looked up at Chase, who was smirking happily. He said in that same silky purr, "Oh yes, your daughter and I are practically engaged!"

Kimiko's entire body lurched forward, she was going to beat him senseless for that.

But Chase's golden eyes froze her on the spot. He pursed his lips in a falsely seductive pout.

"Isn't that right, dearest?" he asked, his silky words dripping with venom.

Kimiko snapped her hand away from him and she spat, "We're just **friends**." She emphasized friends for Chase, letting him know they weren't even that.

Chase was suddenly inches from her face and he asked coyly, still with that soft purr, "Oh Kimiko, are you really that ashamed of our love to hide it in front of your father?"

Chase feigned sadness and he whimpered seductively, "I'm hurt."

Kimiko growled lowly at him, "I **hate** you." Chase only grinned in response.

That didn't matter to him; what mattered was that Chase had Kimiko's papa convinced the two of them were an extremely intimate couple and that he thought she was too ashamed to tell her father.

Wuya came over, she looked pretty in her black and purple silk dress. Kimiko hadn't really noticed, but Chase looked nice too. He was wearing a Chinese styled black shirt that had white trimmings at the edges of the sleeves and the tip of the collar. He had simple black pants on. He wasn't wearing gloves, so Kimiko had felt his flesh when he held her hand. Of course, adding his own touch to the outfit, Chase was wearing a black choker that had silver spikes encircling it.

Kimiko pouted angrily at him as he sat next to her. Kimiko's papa introduced himself and began asking Chase if it was true that he had inherited millions of dollars and acres of land from his ancestors. Chase said it was, but he corrected him and said he had only inherited it from his father.

Kimiko was kind of shocked. "Wait, so you're like, actually a prince?" she asked, nearly spitting out the water she was drinking. The waiter had given her water and the rest of them wine.

Chase grinned his cat-like grin and he replied, "Oh, I thought you knew, dearest…" His words dripped with what Kimiko could only describe as liquid nitrogen.

She frowned angrily at him. "Don't call me that…" she said, her words cutting the air like a knife.

Chase grinned, but her papa was the one who spoke. "Do you have a pet name for my daughter? Perhaps she would prefer that," he offered.

Wuya was thoroughly enjoying this; tormenting Kimiko by making her father think things were going on between she and Chase. It was too much fun.

Chase smirked and replied, "Why yes, actually… I often call her my little dragon…"

Kimiko muttered under her breath, "Yeah, and Omi, and Raimundo, and Clay sick freak." Chase heard it, his pointed ears more finely attuned than anyone else's.

He smirked at her, reaching out one of his larger hands and placing it over Kimiko's tiny one to begin stroking it lovingly; or rather, false-lovingly.

Kimiko snatched her hand away and folded her arms across her chest, pouting furiously at him.

Chase groaned; stubborn as usual. She could at least play along a little.

After a while Wuya and Kimiko's father went off to talk with some of the other figureheads at the dinner party.

"Why aren't you going over there?" Kimiko asked absentmindedly; Kimiko was currently running her finger around on the top of her glass, emitting a low musical pitch.

Chase leaned back, propping his feet up on the table rudely and he replied with a sigh, "Don't have to.. They're all the same… Pompous, arrogant asses who think they can do whatever they want just because they have a little more money than most people…"

Kimiko was kind of shocked to hear Chase say that, that was exactly how she felt about all the other people here.

Several of the men had brought their daughters and/or sons. After a short while a small group of girls came over, giggling I might add, and immediately began talking to Chase and flirting with him and asking him who he was and where he was from.

It disgusted Kimiko to see them sink so low. It also made her slightly angry inside to see them getting so friendly with Chase. When she realized she was getting jealous, she told herself it was just because Chase was incredibly attractive. He reminded her of a vampire in so many ways; a hot, _hot_ vampire.

Kimiko shook the thought from her head and she continued running her finger along the glass, trying er hardest to not singe the girls who dared to speak to Chase.

Chase had openly convinced her father that they were together, and suddenly Kimiko felt committed to the false relationship.

Kimiko glared at the girls and she spat, "Hey, he's taken. Beat it." the girls looked shocked, then angry, then slightly afraid. Kimiko had purposely let her hand light up just enough to melt the edge of her glass down into a U-shape. That had frightened the girls and they all ran off, muttering about how possessive she was.

Kimiko grumbled angrily as she looked at her now ruined glass.

"Why'd you tell them that?" chase asked, smiling devilishly, "I thought we were just _friends_…"

Kimiko slapped her hand down on the table and she spat back, "Hey, they were irritating me!" Chase put his hands up in a surrendering fashion and closed his eyes calmly. Kimiko returned to her glass, now swishing the water around in circles. "Besides, it was humiliating to the entire female population to see them fawning over you like that…" she mumbled before taking a sip of the water.

Chase grinned. "Ooh, do I detect a hint of jealousy?" he asked, playing with her and not trying to hide it.

Kimiko scoffed and replied, "As if. They can all kiss my ass…"

Chase took her hand and that in itself caused her to turn and look at him in bewilderment.

"I meant, jealous of the girls for getting so close to me…" he said calmly, his smile had faded a little, but it was still there.

Kimiko felt a blush come to her cheeks and she averted her gaze. Chase lifted one of his hands to her face. He tilted her head so that she was looking him in the eyes.

"Well?" he pressed the question.

Kimiko let the words slide off her tongue, "I might have been getting a little jealous…"

She moved her head slowly, gracefully almost, and she slowly slid her lips onto his. Kissing him passionately.

Chase stood up after pulling his lips away; not after kissing back of course; and he held a hand out to her. And he asked her a question that she hadn't been expecting, but was overjoyed to hear coming from him.

"How about a dance?"

**GDNK: Yup… that's it… I had this idea present in my head when I was writing Understanding Chase, but I just had no idea how I could fit it in! So, I made it a separate OneShot! Because all Chamiko ideas need to be given life on the internet!**


	2. Response to anonymous reviewer

**Um… I felt like I needed to reply to the reviewer that left their name anonymous…**

**I appreciate your dedication to the story to tell me where you think it could've fit!**

**But I realized most of those after I finished the story and I kinda wanted to kill myself.**

**I saw it and I was like "DAMNIT!"**

**But yeah, I thank you for your words!**

**I know… Her papa probably would've recognized him in the hospital, and that would have explained his question to Chase while he was there that I never touched up on…**

**On the note of the Chamiko baby sequel.**

**I'm not sure if I'm going to. If you really want a sequel with the Chamiko child, you could write one. I'm just not sure how I'd go about writing it… I mean, I've had Chamiko baby story ideas before, but those were separate from my stories…**

**If you really want a Chamiko baby, you could write about it…**

**I just don't think I'd be able to pull it off without conflicting with the story…**

**If you did write a sequel, I'm pretty sure I'd review every single chapter!**

**I'd just be so fricking honored, I'd have to!**

**Not that I'm not honored to do it myself!**

**I'm incredibly humbled to hear that you enjoyed my story that much. It really is a nice feeling to hear that someone wants a sequel.**

**I'm pretty sure I'd give them a son first, and then a girl. I just feel like every Chamiko baby story has Chase and Kimiko having a daughter right off the bat. Chase deserves a boy some time!**

**And the boy would have Kimiko's eyes, and the daughter would have Chase's eyes; cuz I like to mix thing up.**

**Um… Both would have Chase's green tint to their hair. They'd definitely stay together if I wrote a sequel, but I'd put in some crappy situations for them to fight through in order to really understand each other and understand what their lives would be with the children.**

**Um… Names… I know you didn't ask about names, but I always like to think of names…**

**I think I'd name the boy Christian or something along those lines… The daughter would either be named Keiko for Kimiko's best friend, or Kiara because I love that name so much!**

**Uh… No, they wouldn't abort the baby. Kimiko would want the kids…**

**I'm pretty sure they might have another kid sometime later in the future of the story… I think that one would be another boy and I'd probably name the third one Dojo… I just feel like Kimiko would name her third kid after little Dojo!**

**Is that weird?**

**Um…**

**Uh… I don't usually like killing off either of the parents because that causes mental issues for the kids in the future. The boys would have no sense of masculinity and they'd end up coming to the wrong conclusions about being a man if Chase were killed. And the daughter would become unfeeling and cold to others if she lost the maternal image of Kimiko… I've never understood why people always kill one of the parents in shipps like this…**

**I'm pretty sure life would suck for their children if their mother had to explain that their father was an evil villain who was a monster and he tried to kill her and her friends multiple times. They'd never understand why she fell for him…**

**Um…**

**I dunno… If I write a Chamiko baby story, I don't think I'd make it a sequel to this…**

**I actually had been thinking of one called "Everything Burns" that would be based off a song. And that one would be a daughter that Chase never learned Kimiko had and she'd suffer through childhood learning about who she was and finding out why everyone hated her and why she has such incredible abilities… I dunno… I thought that would be kinda cool…**

**Whatchoo tink?**

**So… Yeah… I felt I should respond to you, but you left it anonymous…!**

**XC Frowny face.**

**Uh… Hope I answered your questions, and let me know if you think "Everything Burns" would be a good Chamiko baby story!**

**Kay? BYE! XD **

**With Love, or not,**

**GreatDarkNoodleKing**


End file.
